Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 12
Zagadka Kryminalna (jap. タスク犯罪, Tasuku Hanzai; eng. Task Crime) to dwunasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. UWAGA! Rozdział ten będzie w 90% opowieścią kryminalną. Brak cenzury. Sceny mordu i rozlewu krwi nie będą niczym więc dziwnym. Jeżeli jesteś osobą o słabej psychice radzimy przejść do następnego rozdziału. thumb|leftWcześnie rano. W pokoju ciemnica, a Adi jeszcze przeciągał się w łóżku (tak właściwie to spał). O dziwo dla niego łóżko było znacznie wygodniejsze niż zazwyczaj. W pewnym momencie chłopak złapał za coś miękkiego. Dragneel ocknął się, a miękkim przedmiotem trzymanym przez niego okazało się udo jego kuzynki- Sakuyi. Adi przez chwilę osłupiał. Dziewczyna naprawdę słodko spała (tak, że krew sama napływała tam gdzie...), ale to rodzina. Więc do do k*rwy nędzy robi jego kuzynka w jego łóżku?! Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły a do pokoju wbiegł przerażony Thanv. -Adi! Sakuya! Więc wy też tu jesteście! -odrzekł z ulgą. -POBUDKA!!! Po jego donośnym krzyku wciąż zaspany Adi usiadł z wyraźnym grymasem na twarzy. Natomiast Sakuya ocknęła się po czym podniosła się z łóżka. Mimo białej koszuli w którą była ubrana to i tak prześwitywała jej bielizna. Dziewczyna do której nie docierała jeszcze rzeczywistość spojrzała się na swojego kolegę z akademiku, po czym rozejrzała się po pokoju, aż w końcu dostrzegła obok siebie swojego kuzyna. -AHHHHH! -krzyknęła cała zarumieniona. -CO TY ROBISZ W MOIM ŁÓŻKU?! -wykrzyczała na skutek czego Adi spadł z łózka. Wkurzony chłopak podniósł się z gleby po czym zwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. -A SKĄD JA MAM TO K*ŻWA WIEDZIEĆ?! POZA TYM CO TY ROBISZ W MOIM ŁÓŻku... -Adi przez chwilę zamarł. -Zaraz... Thanv co miałeś na myśli mówiąc więc wy TEŻ TU jesteście? -spytał się kumpla rozglądając się po pokoju bo to co widział nie przypominało jego pokoju, ani tym bardziej pokoju Sakuyi. -Gdzie my tak właściwie jesteśmy? -Właśnie problem polega na tym, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia. -odpowiedział smętnie Shogi. -Aczkolwiek fakt, że jesteśmy tutaj we trójkę, tak jak podczas obozu... -...znaczy, że to kolejne zadanie. -dokończył Adi. -Tylko, że tym razem jest trudniej. -dodała Sakuya. -Nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy, ani nie wiemy na czym polega nasze zadanie. -Hmmmm... -zaczął mruczeć Dragneel. -Może mamy znaleźć drogę powrotną??? -Możliwe. -poparł Shogi. -W każdym bądź razie, ubierajcie się. Nie możemy tu dłużej zabawić. Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Chwilę po tym drzwi się uchyliły i do pokoju wszedł młody, elegancko ubrany lokaj. -Prze... Przepraszam! -zaczął najpierw niepewnie, a potem jak z bicza głośno wykrzyczał jakby jak najszybciej chciał skończyć mówić. -Lord i Milady zapraszają państwa na przyjęcie, które zacznie się już za godzinę. Magowie Sakury przez chwilę osłupieli. Jeszcze przed chwilą nie wiedzieli gdzie są, co tu robią (i nadal nie wiedzą), ale jakiś lord zaprasza ich na przyjęcie. Lokaj po zobaczeniu ich min na chwilę się przeraził czy raczej może i nawet na stałe, aż wyp*rrdolił na drzwi. Po chwili niepewnie się za nich wysunął i ponownie przemówił. -Gdy państwo będą gotowi proszę zejść. -O EJ! -krzyknął Adi. -Czy nie powinieneś nas zaprowadzić jako lokaj? -''Sprytnie Adi!'' -pomyślał Thanv. -''Lepiej byśmy nie dali po sobie poznać że nic nie wiemy. Ci państwo najwidoczniej nas znają. Mając lokaja po swojej stronie, więcej możemy dowiedzieć się o tym budynku. Sprytnie.'' ---- Po paru minutach wszyscy byli już gotowi do wyjścia. Sakuya ubrała się w piękną różową suknię, Adi natomiast założył do swojego codziennego stroju marynarkę. Thanv natomiast ubrał się w czarny golf, szare spodnie oraz czarny długi płaszcz z kołnierzem oraz zielonymi wzorkami. -Ta posiadłość jest niesamowita!!! -krzyknęła zachwycona Sakuya. -Zgadzam się w 100%. -odpowiedział wyluzowany już (prawdopodobnie dzięki obecności Sakuyi) lokaj. thumb|200pxNa przodzie szli Sakuya i lokaj. Adi szedł troszeczkę z tyłu za Sakuyą (w końcu była jego małą kuzyneczką którą musiał chronić, cieszył się iż to enigmatyczne zadanie mógł odbyć razem z nią). Thanv szedł kawałek w oddali za swoimi rówieśnikami, musiał się na chwilę oderwać i pomyśleć na spokojnie. Chłopak spokojnie przystanął, spojrzał się na swoją rękę, po czym włożył go do jamy ustnej i oblizał. -''Dziwne... naprawdę...'' -pomyślał. -''Nawet słońce smakuje inaczej. Jeżeli to test to mamy naprawdę przechlapane. Yukari Hoshiya, Noah Storm, Champane Praline pozostali tylko Yosuke Godawa i Melody Holmes. Yosuke-san wydaję się jednak być osobą siłową więc na 80% to nie jest test przygotowany przez niego, to wszystko jest poukładane jak w głowie krytyka, detektywa... Melody Holmes.'' -chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał się na Adiego i Sakuyę. -''Nie że coś mam do Adiego czy Sakuyi, są świetni i naprawdę bardzo ich lubię, ale nie są raczej osobami przystosowanymi do działania według dedukcji i logiki.'' -A to co takiego? -spytała zaciekawiona Shiba spoglądając na rzeźbę znajdującą się w centrum placu. -''Płaczący Anioł'' wielkiego Barrego Vinci! -zaczął wyjaśniać lokaj. -Nasz lord zapłacił za niego naprawdę wiele. Około 10 000 Zakri. Samo przewiezienie tego posągu tutaj było trudne. Był kocimiętką na wielu złodzieji. Aczkolwiek same przeniesienie go tutaj było bardzo dziwne... -Co masz na myśli? -zapytała zmartwiona Sakuya. -Nie to nic. -odpowiedział lokaj. -Ależ skąd, zapowiada się ciekawie! -odpowiedział Thanv w nadziei iż to może być jakaś wskazówka co do ich zadania. -Po prostu do jego przeniesienia i ustawienia zatrudnionych było 20 ludzi. W niecałe 10 minut rzeźba stała na swoim miejscu, ale dookoła nie było nikogo. -odpowiedział nieco przerażony. -Oooo! -zaciekawił się Adi. -Znikający ludzie! To motyw na świetny kryminał... moment to przecież jest kryminał! ---- Tak oto po pewnym czasie magowie Sakury oraz lokaj dotarli na przyjęcie. Odbywało się ono z tyłu pałacu w którym obudzili się nasi bohaterowie. Pałac dawał przyjemny cień zebranym tam osobą. Nie było ich za dużo bo tylko sześciu: Lord, Milady, ich syn, przyjaciel lorda oraz dwie służące jedna stara, a druga młoda. -Sir Yarato Shiri! -przedstawił Thanva lokaj. -Że co?! -zdziwił się Thanv. -Doktor Dra Gneel i jego małżonka! -wskazał na Adiego w Sakuyę. -ŻE JAK?! -wykrzyknęli kuzyni. -Przepraszam na chwilę! -powiedział Thanv po czym odciągnął błyskawicznie Adiego i Sakuye na bok. -Posłuchajcie, oni nie wiedzą kim jesteśmy. Teraz mam już pewność, to na pewno test, ale wciąż nie wiemy na czym ma polegać dla tego do tego czasu dobrze odgrywajcie swoje role. thumb|left|180px-Ale udawać żonę Adiego??? -Sakuya się przeraziła (co wcale nie znaczyło że jej się ten pomysł nie podobał). -Przecież jesteśmy kuzynami! -To by tłumaczyło dlaczego obudziliście się w jednym łóżku. -stwierdził Thanv. -To trochę tak jakby ktoś już zapisał tą historię... Mam nadzieję iż jesteście dobrymi aktorami! -Nie jestem dobrym aktorem. -odpowiedział Adi. -Ja po prostu jestem świetnym kłamcą. -Uznam to za tak! Słuchajcie zachowujcie się jak wam przystało i postarajcie się wydobyć jak najwięcej informacji. I tak oto członkowie Sakury postanowili wtopić się w tłum by rozwikłać zagadkę ich zadania. Było nawet przyjemnie. Stoły zastawione jedzonkiem, słoneczko miło przygrzewało. To chyba najprzyjemniejsze zadanie jakie do tej pory dostali. W pewnym momencie przyjęcia, Lord ogłosił iż musi się udać w krzaki by się spokojnie napić do biblioteki gdyż zapomniał okularów. No dobra towarzystwo bawiło się dalej. 10 minut nie wraca, pół godziny nie wraca. W końcu po godzinie Milady, dała znać starej służącej, by ta po cichutku poszła po jej męża. Po 10 minutach służąca wybiega i krzyczy: MORDERSTWO! MORDERSTWO! By nie zanudzać was (i mi się nawet tego nie chce pisać) nudną sytuacją typu Co?! Gdzie?! Jak?! Po prostu opiszę całą sytuację. Cała grupa licząca już teraz tylko dziewięć osób udała zobaczyć się co stało. W oddali od przyjęcia, w krzakach dostrzec możemy skamieniałego lorda. Thanv, Sakuya i Adi uznali to za część swojego egzaminu więc postanowili rozwiązać te sprawę. ---- Nasi bohaterowie wrócili na chwilę pokój w którym dziś rano obudzili się Adi i Sakuya, by móc na spokojnie przeanalizować całą sytuację. -Więc lord został zamieniony w kamień. -zaczął Thanv. -A wszyscy podejrzani byli razem z nami. -dodał Adi. -To nam nie ułatwi sprawy. -powiedział smętnie Shogi. -Coś zamieniło go w kamień... jest wiele gatunków takiej magii. -PRZEPRASZAM! -Sakuya krzyknęła niepewnie, aż Adi i Thanv zamilkli i skupili swoją uwagę na dziewczynie. -Nie wiem czy to przypadek czy nie. Ale podczas poprzedniego zadania trafiłam do drużyny z Ami i Mei. Tak się złożyło że zatrudniłyśmy się w bibliotece i tam przez przypadek przeczytałam o Kamiennych Wędrownikach. -Kamienni Wędrownicy? -spytał Dragneel. -To magiczne istoty zamknięte w postaci posągów. Nie ruszają się gdy na nie patrzysz, ale gdy tylko mrugniesz... Potrafią poruszać się szybko i bezszelestnie. I czerpią energię życiową od ludzi, w efekcie zamieniając ich przy tym w kamień. -''Po prostu do jego przeniesienia i ustawienia zatrudnionych było 20 ludzi. W niecałe 10 minut rzeźba stała na swoim miejscu, ale dookoła nie było nikogo.'' -Shogi wspomniał słowa lokaja. -Myślicie że to ten "Płaczący Anioł"? -Z tego co mówi Sakuya to by miało sens. -powiedział Adi po czym wszyscy spojrzeli się przez okno na posąg. Nagle na dole rozległa się głośna kłótnia i dźwięk trzaskanego krzesła. Tak oto nasi detektywi szybko zbiegli na dół zobaczyć co się stanęło. ---- -O EJ! CO SIĘ DZIEJĘ?! -krzyknął Adi zeskakując ze schodów, a zaraz za nim już kulturalnie zeszli Thanv i Sakuya. -CZY TO NIE OCZYWISTE?! -wydarł się syn Lorda. -TO ON ZAMORDOWAŁ MOJEGO OJCA! -krzyknął potrząsając przyjacielem swojego ojca. -Uspokój się chłopcze! -starł się go uspokoić przyjaciel ojca. -JA I TWÓJ OJCIEC BYLIŚMY PRZYJACIÓŁMI! -WIDZIAŁEM CIĘ WCZORAJ JAK SZYKOWAŁEŚ SWÓJ REWOLWER! Po tych słowach nagle wszystkimi wstrząsnęło i zapadła niezręczna cisza. -Ale twojego ojca przecież zamieniono w kamień, a nie zastrzelono. -przerwał cisze Adi. -Będąc szczerymi. -zaczął wyjaśniać Thanv. -Podejrzewamy iż jest to sprawka magicznej istoty znanej jako Kamienny Wędrowiec. Aczkolwiek w związku z ostatnim zniknięciem pracowników śmiem sugerować iż współpracuje on z człowiekiem, a więc morderca... jest wśród nas! -''Adi-san i Thanv-senpai są naprawdę przerażający!!! Mówią ludzią takie rzeczy z taką swobodą!!!'' -pomyślała Sakuya. -''Ale jeśli ten test na sprawdzić naszą siłę psychiczną to chyba też powinnam...'' -Shiba przełknęła ślinę po czym głośno oznajmiła. -Drodzy państwo dla tego chcielibyśmy przesłuchać każdego z was osobno. -A skąd mamy wiedzieć, że żadne z was nie jest winne? -spytała młodsza służąca. '-Bo jesteśmy głównymi bohaterami i detektyw nie może być jednocześnie sprawcą. -odpowiedzieli wszyscy trzej jednocześnie.' ''-A ponieważ ta seria nie ma większego sensu, wszyscy to kupili.'' ---- thumbI tak oto zaczęło się przesłuchanie. Thanv usiadł na fotelu na przeciwko przesłuchiwanego, Adi stał obok jako zły glina, a Sakuya siedziała obok jako dobry glina. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł przyjaciel lorda. -A więc, niech nam pan opowie dlaczego przyniósł pan broń, jakie łączą pana relacje z lordem no i dlaczego syn lorda podejrzewa, że to pan mógłby zabić (w tym przypadku skamienieć lorda). -Zacznijmy może od początku... Jestem uciekinierem ze swojego kraju za poglądy na temat kobiet. W momencie gdy władze przejęła cesarzowa zaczęła tępić wszystkich facetów. Jednych wykastrowała, innym zrobiła dobrze, a jeszcze innym powiedziała że ich wypości jeżeli przez 20 lat nie dadzą się złapać. Jestem przyjacielem lorda od 12 lat, aczkolwiek z jego żoną znam się o wiele wiele dłużej. Przyznam się iż doszło nawet między nami do stosunku płciowego na tle hormonalnym. -Że jak?! -zdziwił się Adi. -Byli młodzi, głupi i podnieceni! -wyjaśniła Sakuya. -Aczkolwiek ona uciekła, wraz ze swoją starą służącą, która jeszcze wtedy była młodą służącą. -Dobra, to skoro jesteśmy już przy służącej. -zaczął swój wywód Dragneel, który podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył powodując upadek starej służącej, która się przewróciła, gdyż była oparta o drzwi. Kobieta szybko wstała, otrzepała się i zaczęła uciekać najszybciej jak tylko się da. -Oooo... ktoś był niegrzeczny i podsłuchiwał. -Adi-san szybko złapmy ją! -wykrzyczała Sakuya. -Po co? -spytał Thanv. -To rozdział kryminalny, musi być pościg! -wykrzyczał Adi. I tak oto i Adi i Sakuya wybiegli za starą służącą. Pościg nie trwał zbyt długo. W momencie gdy Zabójcy Feniksów opuścili rezydencje szybko skierowali się do ogrodów gdzie znaleźli skamieniałą starą służącą. Kolejny skamieniały człowiek. Ta sprawa stawała się coraz bardziej zagmatwana. Nasi bohaterowie postanowili więc porozmawiać z Milady, która jakby nie patrzeć była szefową, starej służącej. ---- -Przepraszam, wiesz może gdzie jest milady? -Shogi zapytał się kulturalnie młodszej służącej. -Pani Poszła do swojego pokoju. -odpowiedziała grzecznie służąca. -Dziękuje. jesteś bardzo miłą osobą. -Cóż taka chyba powinna być osoba wychowana w sierocińcu. ---- Tak oto kolejną osobą w sali przesłuchań stała się milady. Żona zabija męża, zgarnia fortunę i pozbywa się nie wygodnej służącej. Tak to by przeszło. -Mogłaby nam pani powiedzieć czemu pani służąca nas podsłuchiwała? -spytała grzecznie Sakuya. -A SKĄD MAM WIEDZIEĆ?! -wykrzyczała kobieta. -Co ja na przesłuchaniu jakimś jestem czy co?! -Tak. -odpowiedzieli Sakurowicze. -A gdzie jest wgl moja służąca?! -Nie żyje. -odpowiedział szorstko Adi. -Została zamieniona w kamień. Więc lepiej by grzecznie pani odpowiadała, gdyż jest naszą 1 podejrzaną. Radzę więc zacząć odpowiadać na nasze pytania!!! Kobieta się przeraziła po czym postanowiła opowiedzieć całą, swoją historię. -Bo ja i przyjaciel lorda mieliśmy romans 16 lat temu! Zaszłam w ciąże, ale nie mogłam być matką, nie będąc zamężna, więc oddałam je do sierocińca! -wykrzyczała. -Moja młoda jeszcze wtedy służąca była jedyną osobą, która o tym wiedziała! -po tych słowach Thanva coś tknęło. -To wszystko co ma pani do powiedzenia? -spytał Thanv. -Tak... ja tego nie zrobiłam... -a niby już wszystko powiedziała... -Więc proszę wyjść. -powiedział Thanv, a kobieta tak właśnie zrobiła. -Adi, Sakuya posłuchajcie mnie, uważam iż to młoda służąca jest winna. Możliwe iż jest ona córką Milady i Przyjaciela. Została wychowana w sierocińcu, dostała tutaj pracę, a dzisiaj mści się na swojej rodzinie. Mogła się w jakiś sposób dogadać z Kamiennym Wędrowcem i w taki oto sposób. -Thanv! -przerwał mu wyraźny głos Adiego. ---- Nastała pora obiadu. W sali zebrali się wszyscy i rozpoczęli wspólny posiłek. Nagle głos zabrał Thanv. -Drodzy państwo z dniem dzisiejszym zginęły dwie osoby. Lord i Stara Służąca. A podejrzani to Milady, Przyjaciel Lorda, Młoda Służąca, Syn Lorda i Lokaj, a więc teraz oddaje głos Adiemu. thumb|left|180px-To bardzo proste. -powiedział Adi jedząc posiłek. -To lokaj to zrobił. -J...Ja??? -spytał przerażony lokaj. -Wszystkie ślady pasowały tylko i wyłącznie do młodszej służącej. -zaczął wyjaśniać Thanv. -Możliwe iż jest ona córką Milady i Przyjaciela. Została wychowana w sierocińcu, dostała tutaj pracę, a dzisiaj mści się na swojej rodzinie. Mogła się w jakiś sposób dogadać z Kamiennym Wędrowcem i w taki oto sposób. -Ale po co zabijać obcego człowieka takim jakim jest lord? -spytał się Adi. -Tak naprawdę... młodsza służąca nie miała w tym żadnego interesu. Zatrudniła się tutaj by poznać swoją matkę. Wtedy ją poznałeś i zakochałeś się. Prawda? -N...nie mam pojęcia o czym wy mówicie!!! -Pomyślałeś, że to jej marzenie prawda? -wtrąciła się Sakuya. -Że zabijając rodzinę, która ją porzuciła, dasz radę wywalczyć sobie jej miłość. Załamany lokaj podszedł do drzwi. Nagle przestał się mazgaić, a na jego twarzy zawitał diabelski uśmieszek. Drzwi się otworzyły, a obok niego stanął Kamienny Wędrowca. W tym momencie wszystko skąpało się w białym świetle. ---- Adi, Sakuya i Thanv leżeli na podłodze, nagle Sakuya otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę chciała sobie jeszcze leniwe poleżeć, ale nagle przypomniało jej się wszystko co robiła przed chwilą w skutek czego natychmiast się podniosła i postanowiła obudzić swoich towarzyszy. -O EJ! -krzyczała. -ADI-SAN! THANV-SENPAI! WSTAWAJCIE. -Są w szoku... -odpowiedział jej kobiecy głos. thumb|180px-Co takiego??? -spytała się Sakuya, a po chwili dostrzegła sylwetkę Melody Holmes, kucającej na krześle. -Posługuje się magią znaną jako Pałac Pamięci. -odpowiedziała. -Mam nieograniczony bank pamięci z którym mogę robić co tylko zechce. Wolno mi tam wchodzić kiedy tylko zechcę, a nawet i zamykać tych których zechcę. -Więc czyli jednak to był nasz test? -spytała retorycznie Shiba. -Tak. przystąpiło do niego 900 osób. -odpowiedziała spokojnie. -Gratuluje, zdaliście. -A ci ludzie stamtąd? -Nie jesteś zbyt bystra co??? Wasze zadanie tego dnia polegało na rozwiązaniu którejś ze spraw, które rozwiązałam. -OOO!!! Ma sens!!! -zaczęła się cieszyć. -Tylko czemu Adi i Thanv śpią??? -Byliście w największym zbiorniku pamięci na świecie. Jednych to wyczerpuje bardziej, jednych mniej. Jeszcze jakieś pytania miseczko C? -SKĄD WIESZ ŻE?! -dziewczyna się zarumieniła. -Jestem detektywem... -A Pani czemu tak dziwnie siedzi??? -Kucam, a nie całkowicie siadam, ponieważ siedzenie obniży moją zdolność dedukcji o 40%. -dziewczyna zaczęła ssać kciuka. -Tak czy siak zdaliście. Gratuluję wam. ---- Kilka godzin później, zmęczeni Adi i Thanv siedzieli na ławce na zewnątrz i zaczęli rozmawiać. Sakuya wcześniej wyjaśniła im wszystko co miało miejsce wcześniej. -Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać Adi. -zaczął Thanv. -Początkowo nie byłem zadowolony z tego, że muszę z wami pracować nad zadaniem stworzonym przez Melody Holmes. To nie tak, że uważam was za debili, ale po prostu nie wydajecie się zbyt skupionymi ludźmi. -Wow, więc wykminiłeś kto zaprojektował to zadanie, jeszcze wgl zanim je zaczelim. -odpowiedział zadowolony Adi. -Co do tego drugiego to spoko. Ja, cię nie uważałem za osobę potrafiącą wgl walczyć, ale jesteś w porządku. -Walczyć? -zaciekawił się Shogi. -Może mały sparing? -Czemu by nie! -odpowiedział zadowolony Dragneel. Tak oto Adi i Thanv stoczyli krótki... bardzo krótki sparing bo okazało się, że na obozie jest absolutny zakaz toczenia pojedynków. Aczkolwiek obaj wyczuli w swoich pięściach, że ich przygoda i siła mimo iż są sprzeczne to może to być bardzo ciekawa rywalizacja. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa